Getsuyagan
The Tsukiyogan (桃花鳥眼, Literally meaning: Japanese Crested Ibis Eye) is a unique dōjutsu that was awoken by Kyoukou Uzumaki in both eyes. Though the dōjutsu is mysterious to kyoukou, Ningyou Uzumaki seemingly is aware of its capabilities claiming that it is a power strongly inherited from the Uchiha Clan Main Family's long line of bloodline mutations. this dōjutsu is featured with heavy design in appearance with a pale moon like pupil when first awakened but when its used again the eye showed a different color being violet light blue in color with a darkened sclera and visible pupil. Overview & Acquisition This dōjutsu was first awakened by Kyoukou Uzumaki during his rule in Amegakure, using this newfound power to bring stability and order in the land becoming a legendary figure seen by many among his people and in the village which resulting in them treating his new dōjutsu as a treasure, protecting him and his eye's from others. It is unknown if others can manifest this newly awakened bloodline but many believed that by combining the chakra of Asura's and Indra's descendants within the Uchiha and Uzumaki Clan, this combination would in theory create the tsukiyogan. this bloodline would synchronise within the person who was birthed with both clan bloodline til they fully mature enough to awaken this power attaining immense amount of power also obtaining Yin–Yang Release chakra transformation. The transformation of this dojutsu reveals a heavy design in appearance with a pale moon like pupil in their eyes its because of this appearance kyoukou called this kekkei genkai "'Eye of the Moon's Reflection'" (月の反射の目, Tsuki no hansha no me) that represents the emotion of a parental or sibling like figure in their life causing a special chakra to awaken in the heart before spreading through the users body but will mostly effect the the optic nerves in their eyes resulting in the tsukiyogan. Abilities The Tsukiyogan grants the wielder four broad abilities: the "Eye of Psionic" (サイオニクスの目, Saionikusu no me), "Eye of Insight" (洞察眼, Dōsatsugan), "Eye of Telekinetic" (運動の眼, Undō no me) and "Eye of Gravitation" (重力の目, Jūryoku no me) although these abilities are mostly seen by Kyoukou these abilities are not restricted by any means being noted that with both eyes together they perform greatly. *1."Eye of Psionic" this power grants the user a wide variety of abilities allowing them to Possess psychic powers from sensing and manipulate the emotions of victims including feelings, moods that allows them to manipulate others to do what ever they desire or to turn other against one another. one other ability is allowing the user the power of Perception. giving him full access to interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing him to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. Kyoukou's awareness was enhanced greately, increased sense of awareness far above others making the user much more aware of his surroundings and others. *2."Eye of Insight" The user can see chakra, giving it colour in order to distinguish it by its composition and source. it can see chakra through thick layered obstructions. The user is granted incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements. In combat, this allows them to see fast-moving objects and, once fully developed, offers some amount of predictive capabilities: they can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept. *3."Eye of Telekinetic" this power grants the user a powerful ability granting them Telekinetic and Energy Manipulation. wielder of said abilities can crush large objects obliterating them or tear them to shreds in an with great perception, manipulating and controlling huge objects, and unleash telekinetic blasts strong enough to obliterate entire armies even knocking tailed beast off their feat even mortally injuring them. He could casually repel massive attacks, and instantly erect an impregnable and self-repairing telekinetic force-field but this power would put great strain on the user's body which he needs 4 to 5 minutes to recharge this power. *4.Eye of Gravitation User can bend gravity to make the environment very “heavy” or “light”, cause objects to “fall” toward another object instead of its original course set by the latter, flatten objects, Offensive uses of this power include repulsing people or objects with such force to shatter practically anything much like Six Paths of Pain's Deva Path, increasing gravity to crush or immobilize opponents, decreasing it to render them defenseless, or surrounding one's body in a gravitational field to amplify physical strength which draws large amounts of chakra for the user to use but requires ten minutes for this ability to recharge. Defensive uses include creating a gravitational force-field to repel all manner of attacks or anchoring oneself to the ground. this has been the most strongest ability out of the four powers. Variations Designs Senbōkyō Tsukiyogan Gesshokugan Trivia Category:Dōjutsu